dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
GOKU!!! (TLE)
GOKU!!! is the second episode of the Dragon Ball trilogy, as well as the second overall episode of Dragon Ball: The Lost Episodes. This episode is written by Guysponge22. Story While training for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku decided to take his annual once-a-year-one-hour-nap-in-the-afternoon. However, he quickly realized he was hungry. "Gotta eat somethin'," he said, picking a yellow bean. He ate the bean, and immediately felt a great pain. It went away, and Goku decided to continue his training. "Now! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he blasted a--orange ball with 3 stars on it?! "Oh crap!" Goku said, grabbing the ball, "It's the 3-star Dragon Ball!" "Well," Goku said, "I'm happy I got this one!" Goku put it under a tree (which was on a hill), in which it rolled down. "Oh, man!" Goku said running. The bal lrolled so fast, it rolled up a mountain and jumped into the air! The wind blew, and Goku couldn't get the ball. "Dang it," Goku said, walking back to his training spot. About to do the Kamehameha, Goku felt another great pain, and went unconsious. "What is wrong with me?" he said, going down. He awoke and found he was in a villiage, and he kept feeling the aching pain in his chest. "Dang it!" he said, feeling it. A woman wearing nursing clothes walked in, with a yellowish liquid. Without saying anything, she stuffed it in his mouth. Goku gagged on the syrup-thick medicene, trying to swallow it down. "Thank goodness you're awake," she said, "you were out for over three hours." "W-who are yo-you?" Goku asked wearily. "My name is Upp," Upp said, "I am a nurse in the tribe of your friend, Upa." Goku stood up, shocked. "UPA'S HERE?!" The nurse looked down, and told him that he went hunting for some food with his father. He looked down, sad. Man, he thought, I wish I woke up earlier. Then, something weird happened. Goku's mind was filled with anger, his eyes turned black and he went into a terrible rage. "NOO! IT'S UPA'S FAULT FOR GOING BEFORE I WOKE UP!" His voice sounded raspy and dry. He ripped his bed, and started smashing everything, including his medicene. Upp tried to calm him down, but he slammed her to the other side of the tent. Minutes later, he calmed down and fell. He was sent to West City Hospital, and Bulma went to visit him. When he awoke, Bulma told him he was sent to the hospital to figure out what happened. "...and they say you ate a bombom bean," Bulma remarked. "A bombom bean?" he asked. Bulma told him that eating an entire bombom bean can cause you to go out in anger, and the only way to recover is eating the pedgi fruit. "I brang one, here." Goku was about to eat it, when he became angry again, and his voice was raspy. "YOU JUST WANT TO KILL ME. GET OUT OF MY FREAKING LIFE!!!" Goku was smashing things, and even grabbed Bulma's neck... choking her! "S-s-s-stop, don't l-let the anger..." Bulma tried to say. Goku choked her so hard, Bulma was starting to cough up blood. Goku thenstopped, and started yelling in agony. "You're not gonna take over me!" Goku's normal voice fought. His eyes turned black, and his evil side said, "THIS IS MY TERRAIN!" Goku kept screaming and a reddish glow surrounded his body. "No," his evil voice said, shocked, "I... no! I was supposed to..." The red glow went away, and Goku laid there not speaking a word. Bulma tapped him, and his evil voice talked, "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Bulma screamed, then Goku started laughing. They left the hospital, Bulma asking goku if he remembered what happened. "A little bit," he answered, "I remember trying to eat the fruit... then it is a total blank." Japanese title 邪悪な孫悟空か。か。 何が間違っている!か。 (lit. meaning, An evil Son Goku?? What is wrong!?) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball: The Lost Episodes Category:Episodes